


Ritual of Restoration

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, DYAD, F/M, Jedi, Multi, Ritual, Sith, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: We are already one, but imagine that we are not. And what we have to recover is our original unity. What we have to be is what are. -Thomas MertonRey needs a complete dyad to save the galaxy, unfortunately for her the other half of hers is split in two. After Luke Skywalker tried to murder his Jedi apprentice the turmoil Ben Solo felt had quite literally split him in two. One half was now a runaway smuggler and spice runner with a heart of gold, the other was a dark side force user and apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke.Desperation to reunite Ben's fragmented pieces before it's too late, Rey thinks she might have found an answer in the texts of the gray Jedi. An obscure ritual that would require both men to pour thier life essence into the same pure vessel, Rey herself.Ben and Kylo hate everything about each other, luckily for the galaxy the only thing strong enough to bring them together is a mutual desire for a certain determined Jedi.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Ritual of Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a writing prompt from Twitter. This is pure fun and not intended to be at all based in any real canon.

Restoration

Rey’s palms were sweaty, and her heart was pounding. She had been in this room, the small hut she lived in when she visited the scared Jedi island on the planet of Ahch-To, countless times but suddenly it felt alien to her. The space that had been so uniquely her own now heavy with the presence of warring masculine energies that were so strong it made it hard for her to breathe. Getting them here had been no easy task. They used to be the light and dark halves of one extremely conflicted soul and there was nothing that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren hated more than each other.

Six years ago Luke Skywalker had sensed darkness in his nephew, the padawan Ben Solo, and tried to murder him in his sleep. Ben’s soul had already been heavily divided and was so traumatized by his near death and subsequent near killing of his own uncle that it had been unable to cope. His unprecedented strength in the Force had allowed the rupture of his spirit to create two identical bodies. The first, the side that housed the light side of the soul, had kept his name and run away to become a smuggler and spice runner. The other half housed all of Ben’s dark side tendencies, he had run to Snoke, become a devoted dark Force user and enforcer for the new Supreme Leader, and changed his name to Kylo Ren.

This split didn’t seem to bother Ben or Kylo, but it had become a problem for Rey. Her exploration of Ahch-To’s sacred Jedi texts had revealed that she was supposed to be one half of a prophesized dyad in the Force that was fated to save the galaxy. The other half of that dyad should have been Ben, but he was useless as long as his half of the soul was running around in two separate bodies.

It had taken her months to find ant clues about how to join him back together, and when she had found a possible solution it had seemed far too outlandish to be true. The ritual was buried deep in a gray Jedi text that looked like no one had opened it in centuries, and just reading it had made the pink rise in her cheeks. According the ritual in order for Ben and Kylo to heal their divided soul, both men would have to pour their essence into the same vessel. A pure woman who shared their Force sensitivity.

Rey was the only remaining Jedi, and the only one who could possibly fit that description. At first it didn’t like such a difficult task, until the ritual directed her on how, exactly the men would need to give her their life essence. She had initially assumed that it would be by passing her some of their energy through the Force, and it did include that as a representation of the light. But it went beyond that, to a physical exchange, an expression of lust and possession that represented the nature of the dark side of the Force.

Now that they were here, the idea of that was more intimidating than she had imagined, though she wouldn’t have thought that was possible. The weeks she had spent tracking down Ben and Kylo and convincing them that coming back together was better than dying when the galaxy ended had been filled with increasing anxiety. Now she was purely terrified.

Her small hut was too small for two men of such large size. Ben was sitting awkwardly on the low stone bench that served as her only seating, and Kylo was half lounging on the bed, which was obviously too small for him, and looking bored.

His voice suddenly cut through the tense silence, “So, we agreed to come and participate in this little ritual of yours. Are you ever going to tell us what we need to do? I want off this planet as soon as possible, it smells like Jedi hypocrisy.”

Rey sighed, when even Ben nodded in agreement. They hated the Jedi, but they had come here anyway because of her. She should have explained the details before they arrived, but she just couldn’t speak it out loud. She pointed at the table, where the Jedi book lay open to the pages containing the ritual.

“It explains it all in there,” she muttered. “You can look it over for yourselves.”

Ben, who was closer, reached over and lifted the book his large hands. He was tall, with black hair, dark eyes, and a roguish smile. Dressed in boots with tight black pants and a loose white shirt that was open at the chest, he would have looked every inch a confident smuggler even without the blaster strapped to his hip. He scanned the pages without interest at first, then glanced quickly in her direction before going back over the contents more carefully.

Rey shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as he finished processing what he would need to do. He whistled under his breath and tossed the book on the bed next to Kylo. “Take a look at this,” he demanded as Kylo looked at without reaching for it.

“Is that really some Jedi book?” he asked Rey. “I saw a lot of strange things when I lived with Luke, but nothing like that.”

Rey nodded as Kylo finally reached out and picked up the book. “It was part of the volumes that were written in the early ages of the Jedi. Much of that knowledge was lost to time, including this it seems.”

She watched as Kylo’s eyes skimmed the pages. He should have been identical to Ben, and they shared the same features, but his hair was longer, his eyes darker and more mercurial. He was dressed in black robes that covered him from neck to foot and had a lightsaber hanging from his belt. He never smiled with his eyes but would occasionally shoot her a nasty smirk.

He read more carefully than Ben had, aware from the tone of their conversation that she was asking him to do something unusual.

He sucked in a breath when he reached the end and fully understood what the ritual was expecting them to do. He looked up and met her eyes, scanning her terrified face.

He laughed, which in turn surprised her and then hurt her feelings. Surely the idea of feeling lust toward her wasn’t so absurd that he needed to laugh?

“You’ll never do it,” he announced. “Look at you, untouched and terrified. You aren’t prepared for any of this.” He waved a hand at the book to indicate what ‘this’ was and Rey’s chin lifted in defiance.

“I am prepared, I have to be. There is no one else, and without you two reuniting as one soul the dyad will be incomplete, and the galaxy will be destroyed.”

She turned pleading eyes to Ben, who had been watching her with a closed expression on his face.

He stood up, head nearly brushing the ceiling in the small room, and took two steps forward until he towered over her. “How do you know it will even work?” he asked staring intently into her eyes with a look she had not seen before.

“I don’t, but I have to try.”

Ben nodded, understanding her need to do what she could to help others. “I will do what I can to make it easy for you if we try.” His voice was soft and comforting and she was grateful.

She looked at Kylo, still lounging on her bed. He shot her another nasty little smirk. “I won’t,” he admitted bluntly. “I don’t think there is a chance in hell this works and if I am going to participate in any Jedi nonsense it is going to be enjoyable for me. I won’t hurt you intentionally, but I won’t be soft with you, either.”

Rey sighed again, because that was really the reaction she had expected from each of them. Ben had all the kindness, and Kylo all the selfishness.

“Then we have a deal?” Rey looked inquiringly between the two of them.

“Does it have to be here?” Kylo asked, looking at the small bed he was lying on. “It’s a bit cramped for what I have in mind.”

Rey felt the heat rise in her cheeks again as she wondered what exactly he had in mind.

“No, it shouldn’t be here,” she said, perhaps a bit too forcefully to cover her embarrassment. “It needs to be up the mountain, by the meditation pool. I made sure everything was in place before you arrived”

Kylo nodded and Ben walked to door. “Ready?” he asked.

She wasn’t, but there was not turning back now. They walked up the stairs in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. The fish nuns watched them pass and Rey thought she could see judgement on their faces. They couldn’t possibly know what they were doing, but Rey felt ashamed anyway. She focused her eyes straight ahead, refusing to let that shame stop her from doing what was necessary.

When they reached the cave and the small tiled pool within, she stopped walking and took a deep breath. This was a scared place to the Jedi. A place of peace and balance in the Force. Here she hoped to help return Ben to a place of peace, so he could help her bring that balance to the rest of the Force.

She had set up the area as the ritual had described, which hadn’t been difficult. Just the sacred space, two of the beds from the huts pushed together to make one large enough for them lie on, and privacy. The rest would be up to her, Ben, and Kylo.

Ben was standing on her right, silent and uncomfortable, not looking at her. Kylo was roaming restlessly, seemingly examining the bed and imagery of the pool’s black and white tile mosaic.

They were giving her time, she realized, to compose herself. Even Kylo, who said he wouldn’t.

She walked forward and sat on the side of the bed. Both of them turned to watch her and she smiled at each, hoping that it looked convincing.

Kylo was the first to move, marching forward until he was standing next to her. “Once we start this, there isn’t any going back.” She looked up into his eyes, noticing for the first time the barely restrained hunger, and nodded. 

Ben walked over to stand next to her on the other side. She flicked her eyes up and scanned his face. The desire was softer, less predatory, than Kylo’s but still there.

They studiously avoided looking at each other, both focused entirely on her.

“Just remember that you have to keep nothing withheld from me. If this is going to work all of your energy and attention needs to be on me.” Ben was pretty open with his presence in the Force but more reserved with his emotions, Kylo’s emotions were always laid bare but he kept a tight reign on his Force presence.

Rey herself had been shielding them as much as she could from her own turmoil, uncomfortable with letting them feel her fear and hesitation. She dropped her mental defenses and invited them in.

Kylo’s brows furrowed and Ben took a step back. They were both unprepared for her to be so vulnerable and her emotions so chaotic.

“It’s ok,” she soothed. “I can do this.”

Kylo reached out with his mind, probing roughly to make sure she wasn’t going to run away if he touched her. When she didn’t flinch under his investigation he reached out a hand and tangled it roughly in her hair, pulling her head back to expose the long line of her throat. She knew he wanted her to feel vulnerable, a test for what was to come. She allowed it, though her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. Sensing her commitment, Kylo released her hair and ran a hand down the side of her face.

She looked at Ben, watching Kylo touching her with jealousy in his eyes. “Join us?” He hesitated, then sat on her other side. “Thank you,” she smiled at him warmly, knowing he would need more encouragement to touch her than Kylo would.

Ben chuckled as he ran a hand up her arm. “No problem, sweetheart.”

She reached her hand out a placed it hesitantly on his chest and he tipped up her chin, placing his lips softly on hers. His lips were warm and gentle, and it was easy to let herself sink into them.

She felt Kylo on her other side, taking advantage of her distraction to place a kiss on her shoulder that ended in the sudden nip of sharp teeth on her skin.

She gasped and Ben used the space between her lips to softly slip his tongue inside. She pulled back in surprise, eyes wide. He was looking at her with hooded eyes, and wasted no time cupping the back of her head to gently pull her face back in for another kiss. He pushed her lips apart with his tongue, slowly slipping inside again. He coaxed her tongue into movement, and she was soon drowning in the novel sensation.

Kylo’s hand was rubbing her thigh as he nipped his way up her shoulder to her neck. His fingers dug hard into her leg and she moaned, a sound somewhere between surprised pleasure and pain.

If they had been being careful with her, the sound of that and the idea of her newly awakened hunger snapped something in both of them.

Kylo had been right when he said there would be no stopping once they started.

He laid his teeth into the side of her neck as Ben;s hand tangled itself into her hair and pulled, forcing her head back so he could plunder the inside of her mouth more deeply.

Her awareness was quickly swept aside in a flood of experiences. She could feel them in the Force, wants and needs and desires buffeting her from both sides, and her entire physical existence was reduced to the feelings they were eliciting from her body. She soon lost track of who was touching her. Hands and mouths were pulling at her skin and her hair. Her mouth was invaded possessively by first one and then the other.

She felt someone slip off her shoes, and the rest of clothes soon followed. They must have undressed themselves, because her skin was soon sliding against theirs. Embarrassment brought her briefly back to reality, and she found they had shifted positions. She was still sitting on the bed, but her body had twisted, she was facing Ben who was kissing his way up her stomach toward her breasts. Her back was leaning against Kylo’s bare chest, while his hands roamed freely across her body. Her right hand was stretched behind her, clutching Kylo’s neck. Her left hand was tangled in Ben’s hair. She arched into his mouth as he found her nipple and gasped as the pleasure of it pulsed through her.

They were both just as oblivious to anything beyond their writhing bodies as she had been. She could feel their focus and arousal as their energy in the Force pulsed through her, heightening her own pleasure and arousal.

Kylo suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down on the bed so that she was lying on her back. Ben began to kiss his way up the inside of her thigh as Kylo rolled so his torso was covering her top half and pinned her arms above her head.

Ben’s mouth made contact with the soft folds between her legs and Kylo swallowed her moan as his mouth devoured hers. Her legs jerked and Ben laughed, using his hands to hold down her thighs as he ran his tongue over her, then dipped gently inside the folds until he found the spot he was looking for and began to circle it.

Rey was certain that the sounds she was making were no longer human and that she had reached her capacity her sensation. Ben sensed her reaching her limit and began to kiss his way back up toward her breasts to give her a respite. Kylo had no mercy. He replaced Ben’s mouth with his own hand, shoving her thighs apart and pushing his fingers roughly inside her. She bucked against the feeling, but he held on sliding his fingers in and out of her as she whined in desperation.

She pushed into his hand, now desperate for something she couldn’t define. When she felt it getting closer, he pulled his hand away.

Moving together as one Ben and Kylo flipped her until she was lying on her stomach. Rough fingers dug into her flesh as they maneuvered her body until she was on her hands and knees.

Ben knelt behind her, running his hands over her thighs and her backside. Kylo was kneeling beside her and he bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Rey?” He waited for to nod, acknowledging that she was focused enough to hear him. His voice was deeper than she had ever heard it, husky with barely restrained desire. “Do you remember the ritual? What you need to do with your mouth?”

She had forgotten, gotten so swept up in their feelings and desires. She nodded again, though she turned her face away from him so he wouldn’t see her blush.

“It’s time to do that, now, ok? I know you haven’t been with a man before, but I know you can do this.”

She nodded again and Kylo moved around in front of her. She had avoided looking at them below the waist since they took their clothes off and she was grateful she had. She would have found it difficult to concentrate knowing she was going to have to take all of that into her body and her mouth.

Ben plunged his fingers into her as Kylo stroked her hair and she felt her fears settle and desire rush back in to replace it.

She felt the sudden absence of Ben’s fingers and the sudden probing of something much larger pushing against the entrance to her body. She tensed, certain he would tear her, but he rocked softly back and forth until he had filled her completely. She felt a sensation of incredible fullness and pushed back against him savoring the duel edge of pleasure and pain he was giving her.

Kylo suddenly pulled her hair, yanking her head back until she met his eyes. He had waited until she was ready and accepting of Ben inside her, but he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Open your mouth for me, please.” His voice was ragged and nearly pained. She took a deep breath and let him push his thick cock into her mouth. She could taste him, and it was incredibly arousing.

Wetness flooded between her legs, soaking Ben as he struggled to remain still inside her. Feeling the evidence of her desire was too much for him and he started to move inside her at the same time that Kylo began to thrust gently into her mouth.

Rey had thought that having Ben inside her was pleasurable but when he began to move, she discovered new heights of feeling she had never imagined. Every thrust was a little deeper and a little harder. She whimpered and the sensation carried clearly from her mouth to Kylo’s cock and he groaned.

His hands were still fisted in her hair and his gentle thrusts were becoming more aggressive. Her lips felt bruised, but she didn’t want him to stop. She could feel his pleasure, his restraint, in the Force but pleasure was winning, and the control of both men was slipping.

Her own was unraveling just as quickly. The elusive sensation she had been chasing earlier had returned, it was growing inside her as their desperation grew in her mind.

They were racing together toward a precipice, the air thick with the sounds of moans, slapping flesh, and the scent of their collective desire.

The tension inside her suddenly exploded into pleasure. She drug both of them with her immediately. She knew they were sensing her own pleasure and that it had layered onto their own because when theirs erupted it pushed hers even higher.

She could feel the pulsing of their bodies inside her for a brief moment, and then it was gone. They were gone. The Force suddenly rushed in with a noise so loud she had to cover her hears to prevent her head from splitting apart.

When it finally stopped she looked up and found one very confused man sitting in the middle of the makeshift bed.

“Ben?”

Looked at her, a bemused expression on his face. “Maybe? I feel like Ben, but I also feel like Kylo.”

She nodded. It must have worked.

She flopped down on the bed, exhausted, and felt him flop down beside her.

“So what do we do now?” he asked. “I don’t know what I am supposed to do. Ben and Kylo have different lives and I can’t go back to either of them,”

“Stay with me.” She rolled until she was looking him in the eye. She could see echoes of both men inside him, and he looked overwhelmed at his wholeness. “Stay with me where you belong. We can figure out how to be balanced in the Force and not torn by the light and the darkness.”

He looked relieved and reached up to brush the hair back from her face.

“I can do that,” he answered, “on one condition.” He smiled when her eyebrows lifted in curiosity. He gestured to the bed they were lying on, “We can do this again.”

She laughed and curled up next to him. “Every day if you want.”


End file.
